This document relates to transferring data in distributed storage systems.
In distributed storage systems, it is a common routine to resynchronize data across replicas on different hosts. For example, data of a replica may be copied from a source host to a target host before maintenance is performed on the source host or before the disk format of the source host is upgraded. However, data of the replica may have an error, e.g., a disk media error, that can interrupt the data transfer process or lead to errors later when the data is to be read from the target host. For example, such disk media errors can prevent the data from being copied to another host or cause data corruption failures at the target host to which the data is copied.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.